Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely
by Fujin Ellone
Summary: Quistis and....Raijin??? This fic is here thanks to Uncreativity. She gave me the idea. It's not a music fic,just the title


Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely

I awoke to sunshine pouring through the window and someone knocking on the door.

"Quistis, are you awake yet? Everyone else is ready to go!"

Damn! I had forgotten we were all going to Balamb today. We were going to have a picnic by the dock.

I rolled over on my back and sat up. "Come in, Rinoa." I called.

She pushed open the door and walked in. 

"Oh, you were asleep?" she asked, grinning.

"Yeah. I couldn't get to sleep last night."

"Oh. I didn't go to sleep until late either."

"How come?" I asked curiously.

she blushed. "No reason" 

I left the subject alone, but inside, I was jealous. I envied Rinoa. It wasn't fair. She had Squall. A year younger than me, and she was set for life! 

She left, and I got up and got dressed. I wore my favorite outfit, a mauve colored jacket and skirt with a black tank top underneath.

I brushed my hair,and put it up. Then I was ready to go.

We (Irvine, Selphie, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, and I) walked down the streets of Balamb. We had stopped so Zell could visit his mother, and we had already eaten lunch. So there was nothing to do. 

An hour later, Selphie and Irvine had mysteriously disappeared, and I had seen someone heading back to the place we had last seen them with a fire hose.

Squall and Rinoa had about a millimeter of space between them, and Zell was sorting through his Triple Triad cards, which he kept dropping.

Breaking the silence, I asked, "Where do you guys want to go?"

Rinoa and Squall jumped apart, and Zell looked up.

"Well, there's a new bar in town. Just around the corner." Zell said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Selphie said, rejoining us with Irvine in tow. They were both soaking wet.

"Fall in the water?" Squall asked.

"Not quite," Irvine didn't volunteer any more information, and we didn't ask.

So we headed down to the bar. We all found separate tables, one for Squall and Rinoa, Zell sat with one of his friends in the corner, and no one knew where Selphie and Irvine went.

I was all alone again.

I found a small table near the back, and sat down. I got a drink, and sipped at it, listening to a popular song.

'show me the meaning of being lonely

is this the feeling I need to work with 

Tell me why I can't be there

Where you are

There's something missing in my 

Heart'

I sighed. The song ended and another one came on

'When you feel all alone

And the world has turned it's back on you

Give me a moment please

to tame your wild wild heart

i know you feel

Like the walls are closing in on you 

It's hard to find relief

And people can be so cold-'

The song continued as I half- heartedly listened.

I was on the verge of getting up to leave when some familiar people walked in.

The Posse.

Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin.

They spotted me and walked over.

"Hey, Instructor Trepe! Never thought I'd see you in a bar." Seifer greeted me.

"Yeah, well, i got fired."

"Really? that's too bad. You were a great teacher!" he said, and I could tell he meant it.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin said.

"thanks, Seifer, Fujin." They left, but Raijin stayed.

":Yes?" 

I liked the young man who always found some way to stick the words ' y'know ' into a sentence.

"Well, would you like to dance, Instructor?"

"Only if you call me Quistis." I smiled.

"Well, then, Quistis."(how do you say' would you like to dance, y'know?)

"Sure!" I got up and followed Raijin out onto the dance floor.

-Let me be the one you call

if you jump I'll break your fall 

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn your not alone-

Raijin and I danced for a while. We were both tired when he said, "Let's go for a walk, y'know?"

'Of course."

We walked down the dark, silent streets, and sat down on a bench by a clump of trees.(you know, the place by the harbor with the fence around it)

"I had fun, y'know."

"Me too. We should do this again sometime. Thank you Raijin." 

"You're welcome, y'know." He bent down and kissed me.

Then he must have been embarrassed, because he broke it off.

"No, don't." I said. 

Those were the last words I said for a while.

He leaned over,and kissed me again.

The Next Morning

I woke up in the Balamb Hotel next to Raijin.

I rolled over and smiled.

"Good morning."

"did you sleep well, y'know?"

"Yes." I got up and got dressed. 

"Do you want go back to the bar tonight?" he asked.

"Of course! I'd go somewhere with you right now, but I promised Rinoa I'd help her study for her SeeD exam."

"i understand, y'know?" He sat up. "Come here."

I walked over and he kissed me goodbye.

"See you tonight, y'know." he said.

"Yeah. Bye!"

I was smiling as I walked back to Balamb. I wasn't alone anymore.

*disclaimer. The backstreet boys 'Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely' does not belong to me, and neither does 'Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden.


End file.
